


Helado.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podían ser momentos muy simples, pero para Haru eran momentos a solas con Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helado.

**Author's Note:**

> Renuncia: Free Eternal Summer no me pertenece; son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Köji Öji y Hiroko Utsumi.
> 
> Advertencia: Posible OCC. Rin, Makoto y Haru de niños (las personalidades las tomé de la novela High Speed).

Estar con Makoto era lo más natural del mundo.

Con el castaño no tenía que fingir ni guardarse nada, porque tampoco había necesidad de expresar sus pensamientos ni sentimientos; sabía de antemano que el contrario ya lo sabía y eso a Haruka le bastaba.

Tampoco había necesidad de palabras innecesarias, bastaba sólo con dedicarle una mirada y saber que el contrario entendería todas las inseguridades que posiblemente estarían circulando innecesariamente en la cabeza de Haru. Pero no siempre eran problemas de gran índole lo que le transmitía, porque podía ser algo tan trivial como su descontento con la comida porque no había caballa, o sobre la constante irritación que suponía Rin y el relevo al que le había arrastrado, o sobre alguna otra cosa más.

Se podría decir que Makoto entendía hasta lo que Haru no comprendía de si mismo; quizá exageraba. Porque Makoto también tenía cosas que le disgustaba a Haru, como hablar innecesariamente o invitar a Rin a alguna actividad aún sabiendo que no deseaba pasar más tiempo que del club o el Instituto junto a ese niño. Pero a Makoto no le disgustaba y puede que, por eso, también haya empezado a aceptar la presencia de Rin en su vida. Al menos eso cree porque ya iban a todo los tres -siendo arrastrados por Rin-, tanto que a veces extrañaba pasar tiempo a solas con Makoto.

—¿Y si vamos al parque a comer helados? Hace mucho calor —es mentira, hoy el viento sopla fuerte—. Vamos, ¿qué dicen Makoto, Haru? Ya no tenemos clases por lo que resta del día~

—Claro, por qué no... —y como pidiéndole su aprobación, el castaño gira para donde está el morocho—. Haru, ¿quieres ir?

En ese tipo de situaciones Makoto debería de quedarse callado y Rin irse corriendo a su casa como siempre lo hace. Pero empieza a entender por dónde van los planes; al parecer, Rin ha aprendido que si Makoto participa con él en alguna actividad Haru irremediablemente terminará siendo arrastrado. Entonces se fija en el estado de Makoto, quién está de todo menos sufriendo de frío, aparentemente.

—Haru teme enfermarse~ vamos, Makoto. Haru es muy débil~

—Rin... —suspira resignado el pequeño castaño.  
—Bien.

Y termina accediendo. Pero no es porque vaya a cumplir el capricho de Rin, lo hace porque Makoto pone esa carita, aquella que tiene un brillo especial y un: «Haru, por favor» a la cual jamás ha podido negarse. Entonces no puede mantener la mirada y termina desviando el rostro.

Sólo lo hace porque se ve que Makoto se antojó unos helados.

—Own, qué tiernos —ese es Rin y su gran bocota.

—Cállate.

—Calma, calma los dos... —Makoto ríe, les palmea los hombros intentando calmar a ambos muchachos mientras los guía a algún puesto cercano.

No es que Haru se haya antojado para iniciar; pero al ver los helados no evita la emoción. Makoto al parecer le ha leído la mente, y no sólo él, Rin también se ha percatado, lo puede notar con sólo esa sonrisita picarona que tiene. Entonces arruga el entrecejo y se niega a comer un helado, ya no lo quiere. Total, si Makoto se compra uno con Rin, entonces habrán cumplido su cometido.  
No es como si hubiera advertido, en la mirada de Rin, su antojo por aquél helado de naranja que Haru también quería y que sólo hubiera uno. Makoto pareció darse cuenta.

—No hay helado sabor caballa —se excusa entonces para no comprarse nada. Ni siquiera sabe por qué tiene que dar disculpas de sus acciones, pero lo hace.

—Haru es un tsundere, ¿por qué no acepta que quiere un helado y ya? ¡Oh, Makoto, escoge éste, yo sé por qué te lo digo!

—Hmm, vale... Haru, ¿seguro que no quieres uno? —pregunta Makoto con gran insistencia al momento en que escoge el helado del empaque grande a insistencia de Rin. Haruka niega, de nuevo. Pero se contiene de responder a las acciones de Rin. Makoto debería de ser quien escoja su helado, no el caprichoso ese.

Suspira.

Su amigo tampoco se ve molesto.

—Vámonos, ya tienen los helados —insiste Haru con todas las ganas de alejarse.

—Dijimos que iríamos al parque, ¿tienes memoria corta, Haru~ ?

—Ya, ya... —ve de calmar los ánimos el castaño—. V-vamos al parque Haru, sólo un ratito, hasta que nos acabemos los helados —sugiere. Rin sonríe con ganas hablando algo de que Makoto entiende y que Haru debería de ser así, más abierto. Haru mosqueado acepta y se repite que sólo es porque tiene que regresar con Makoto a casa, no sea que a Rin se le ocurra otra cosa y Makoto termine regrasando tarde. Sería una molestia ver a los papás de Makoto preocupados.  
Para su desagrado, el camino al parque es muy movido. Rin corre por aquí y por allá retando a más no poder, Makoto le sigue a su ritmo a la vez que trata de controlar al pelirrojo para que no se aleje demasiado. En varias ocaciones Haru le ha transmitido al castaño con la mirada que ésto no es de su agrado, que Rin es muy inquieto y eso le irrita. Makoto se limitaba a sonreír un tanto apenado, con un: Rin es Rin, que Haru acepta a regañadientes.

Porque Rin no sólo es Rin, también es un problema con patas. Arrastra a las personas a su alrededor y hace que hagan cosas como ésta. Eso además de retar, algo a lo que Haru tampoco puede negarse porque Rin le da directo en la fibra competitiva.Por eso es que sólo soporta a Makoto, porque el castaño no le obliga a salir de su papel ni a decir cosas innecesarias.

—¡Llegamos! Ahora si, a comer el helado antes de que se derrita —el pelirrojo entonces voltea a verle—. Haru, que conste que tú no quisiste —eso seguramente lo dijo para no sentir culpa al momento de comer. Haruka sólo bufa en ese instante.

—Haru...

—Pero no te preocupes, Haru —Rin saca su helado y le da una parte del mismo en el empaque y se queda con el resto junto al palito de madera—. Ésto hacen los amigos: comparten —obviamente Haru se niega a comer, pero entonces Rin se lo mete en la boca a la fuerza. Haru se hace para atrás al momento de sentir el dolor en su cabeza y dientes.  
—¡H-Haru! ¿E-estás bien? —ahí otra de las preguntas tontas de Makoto, pero cuando ha terminado de tragarse todo el helado asiente sólo para no preocupar más al castaño.

—Ah, Haru. No resistes nada —se burla Rin—. Pero bueno... yo ya cumplí con mi trabaj- d-digo, con lo del helado. Y me acordé de que hoy tengo que jugar con Gou. ¡Hasta mañana, chicos!

—E-espera, Rin. ¿No íbamos a jugar en el parque todos juntos?

—¿Eh? Pueden jugar ustedes. ¡Adiós! —y de inmediato Rin huye como un conejo.

—Qué molesto...

—Pero es muy divertido y bueno.

A Makoto todos le parecen buenos y divertidos, piensa Haru para sus adentros. Pero sabe que, al advertir la mirada de Makoto en él, que éste le ha leído el pensamiento, de nuevo. Bufa, y no sabe cuántas veces ya hizo lo mismo en lo que va de la tarde.

Pero ese detalle no le molesta en lo absoluto.

Entonces ve que Makoto no ha abierto su helado—. Cómetelo ya —ordena o sugiere, puesto que el helado se puede derretir y echar a perder.

—Haru... ¿seguro que no quieres?

—No. Es tu helado, Makoto.

—Tú en verdad te antojaste... pero no te escogiste uno porque Rin también quería el mismo helado, ¿no?

Que no es eso. Bajó la mirada y se encaminó al columpio del parque para ya no hablar del tema; Makoto sabía demasiado.

—Te gusta columpiarte —y era una forma de invitarle a jugar un poco, cuando eran más niños—, y también resbalar.

—¿Quieres jugar, Haru? —no creyó necesario dar una respuesta. Makoto se acercó a los juegos a la vez que abría su helado—. Rin lo escogió —dijo al momento de sacar dos helados en uno y partirlo entregando uno a Haru, quién se resistió un poco al principio, y el otro se quedó con el castaño—. Estoy seguro que también se dio cuenta de tu acción y que por eso me sugirió éste. También creo que lo hizo porque tú no aceptarías fácilmente la mitad de su helado... ¿a que si?

—Ese idiota.

—Puede ser... pero es muy bueno. ¿Sabes? Yo quería venir a éste lugar y compartir un poco de tiempo juntos, como las prácticas y demás nos tienen ocupados me pareció que ya no convivíamos como antes. Pero Rin se fue...

—Es un tonto.

—Es Rin —la risa de Makoto era hermosa— Pero me alegra pasar tiempo a solas contigo, Haru —el aludido no pudo más que asombrarse, sintiéndose alegre por las palabras de su amigo—. ¿Primero los columpios? —preguntó divertido a la vez en que se subía a uno y se balanceaba de a poco con cuidado de no dejar caer el helado que posaba en una mano. Haru se acercó a donde estaba Makoto y empezó a empujarlo con la mano libre mientras degustaba del helado, muy feliz aunque su cara no expresare nada—. Gracias, Haru. Eres muy amable.  
Y con eso bastaba, se decía, Makoto se veía feliz y Haru también lo era.

—G-gracias... por el helado, Makoto— susurró muy bajo.

Y, aunque sabía que no eran necesarias las palabras para Makoto, comprendió que decirle de vez en cuando cuan agradecido estaba con la amistad que ambos tenían estaba bien.

—No hay de qué, Haru-chan.

Al parecer sólo Makoto se dio cuenta de lo feliz que se iba Rin al verlos columpiarse. O quizá sólo Haru entendió que esta salida y el cómo terminó todo fue parte del plan de Rin, porque sólo así ésta clase de situaciones no se habrían dado. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero tuvo un poco de éxito al reprimir sus emociones.

Para entonces Haru termina sonriendo, un poco, dando el último mordisco al helado para empujar a Makoto en lo que quedaba del resto de la tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
